criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Lola Vallez
Lola Vallez is the young sister of Esteban Vallez and was one of the suspects in The Scent of Death (Case #44) and One Wedding and a Funeral (Case #47). Profile Lola is a 30 year old brown-eyed woman who wears a corn-colored dress and a golden heart necklace. She has blonde hair. It is known that Lola has manicured hands, wears pantyhose, and uses hair removal cream. Role in Case(s) Lola was first interrogated since Hank Buxton had an affair on Friendnet, when they found out pictures of her on Buxton Britches Rooftop. Lola was interrogated again, after Kerry Ann, Hank's wife came to attack her. She said Hank was blackmailing her so she can be his test girl. She also said that she asked for help from Zack Holden so he can delete Hank's pictures of her on Hank's Friendnet account. Zack said that Lola told him that the pictures were fake, which when the team told them that it was from 10 years ago, not fake. In Additional Investigation, Lola asks for help and Ramirez offers you to come with you to help her. Lola said she lost her platinum record and it was a very big souvenir in her heart. The team searched the Maple Heights Country Club, which when they found a platinum record, but it was broken. They weren't sure if it was Lola's platinum record and if it wasn't fake, so they got the serial number for analyzing. Alex confirmed it was Lola's platinum record and then they went to give it to Lola. Lola was set to get married in One Wedding and a Funeral (Case #47) but her dreams of marriage ended when her groom, Walter Fairbanks, died in a plane crash, and she was questioned by the police about the plane crash, but also the police wanted to question her about why she wanted to marry Walter Fairbanks. When the police gathered enough evidence to prove Esteban guilty of the premeditated plane crash that killed Walter, Lola's life would be forever scarred by Esteban's atrocity. It was possible that Lola wanted to marry Walter in order to escape poor treatment from her family. Trivia *Back in Under the Knife, Alan Cardwell's marriage to Sarah Cardwell was strained due to an affair with Samantha Warner. Because Kerry Ann Buxton disapproved Hank's admiration of Lola, the marriage between the Buxtons got complicated, but the similarities end here due to the nature of the crime in Case #44. Case Appearances *The Scent of Death (Case #44) *Drive, Swing, Die (Case #46; mentioned after completing Additional Investigation) *One Wedding and a Funeral (Case #47) 44-lolavallez.png|Lola, as she appeared in The Scent of Death. Lola92.png|Lola, as she appeared in One Wedding and a Funeral. 1377199_328053364013828_1156372001_n.jpg 480341_361969723955525_641294354_n.jpg OG SUS 44 602.png OG_SUS_47_601.png 44sexyphoto.png|The photo of Lola which was found on Buxton Britches Rooftop. 44photoshoot.png|Lola's test shoot photo. singersposter.png|The result of the examination which confirmed that the person on the photo found on Buxton Britches Rooftop was Lola. Tabloid Magazine0.png|A magazine which had a photo of Lola on its cover. Category:Suspects